


Dinner & Diatribes

by scamvnder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Sexual Themes, pietro being too cheeky for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: A/N: inspired by a song of the same title ‘Dinner and Diatribes’ by the love of my life Andrew Hozier Byrne. You should definitely check out the rest of his music because it slaps





	Dinner & Diatribes

The palm resting on your thigh is warm and heavy, idle in its movements but purposeful. Sounds of the dinner party around you are drowned out; forgotten as background noise to the sound of your own blood pumping filling your ears. You were naive in thinking that he’d behave himself tonight, even among your friends. They all seem ignorant to your boyfriend’s roaming and explorative hands, but you’re all too aware of the way his fingers are creeping up and under your dress. You swat at him halfheartedly, Pietro’s breath hot against your skin as he laughs easily into the shell of your ear. 

“Piet, we’re in public.” You hiss, catching his wrist, halting his ministrations. He pouts and nips at your earlobe before huffing impatiently when you return his hand to his own lap.

“Hasn’t stopped us before, prințesă.” Pietro reminds, mischief in his voice.

His gaze is scorching and oppressive; blue eyes scanning the profile of your face as you do your best not to give in. It’s been difficult to ignore the way he shifts in his seat, his impossibly long legs stretched out in front of him, the cut of his tux only making them look longer. Denying him is always been a test of your resolve; one you’ve failed over and over again in similar occasions. 

“No one will notice if we sneak away, da?” He tries again, his arm snaking behind your back to wrap around your middle. To anyone else, you look like comfortable lovers enjoying each other’s company, whispering sweetly as you drink your champagne, but the pressure of his fingers on your hip is a giveaway that this is far from innocent. It isn’t like anyone is looking in your direction, anyway. Pietro is right. Bucky, Sam, and Steve stand together by the bar talking to each other, enraptured in their own conversation. Natasha and Tony stand by the pool table, awaiting their turns as Scott takes his shot. Everyone is occupied. Slipping away unnoticed would be easy, and the way Pietro continues to whisper in your ear about what he wants you to do to him and vice versa has the idea becoming more and more tempting. 

He watches with great interest as you sink your teeth into your bottom lip, weighing the consequences of disappearing. If they notice, you’ll never hear the end of it, but the alcohol and feel of Pietro’s body pressed into your back as you not caring. 

“Alright, speed racer.” You concede, rising to your feet. You hold your hand out to him, wiggling your fingers, smiling when he takes it and stands up. “Show me what you got.”


End file.
